A magnetic bone conduction hearing aid is held in position on a patient's head by means of magnetic attraction that occurs between magnetic members included in the hearing aid and in a magnetic implant that has been implanted beneath the patient's skin and affixed to the patient's skull. Acoustic signals originating from an electromagnetic transducer located in the external hearing aid are transmitted through the patient's skin to bone in the vicinity of the underlying magnetic implant, and thence through the bone to the patient's cochlea. In some patients, it may be difficult to ascertain or determine how best to adjust the hearing aids' performance or functional characteristics, or positioning on the patient's skull, to optimize hearing in the patient. Patient feedback can be valuable in such a process of optimization, but may also be ambiguous, uncertain or misleading.
What is needed is a magnetic hearing aid system that somehow provides an improved ability to monitor or determine what the patient is actually hearing, or what the characteristics of the sound signals being generated by the hearing aid actually are.